The conventional rear projection screen has opposite viewing side and rear side, wherein the viewing side faces the viewer while the rear side faces the projector. The viewing side has a prism structure, and the rear side has a diffusion layer. The projection beam provided by the projector passes through the diffusion layer and is refracted by the prism structure to the viewer. A light absorbing layer is arranged on the upward facing surface of the prism structure, and the ambient light can be absorbed by the light absorbing layer or pass through the prism structure without being reflected by the rear projection screen to the viewer, so the contrast of the image can be improved.
However, the above-mentioned rear projection screen can only be applied to the projection mode of the hanging type projector because the light absorbing layer is arranged on the upward facing surface of the prism structure. Furthermore, since the diffusion layer faces the projector rather than the viewer, the quality of the image is poor, and the so-called hot spot phenomenon is easy to occur.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is only for enhancement understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section does not mean that one or more problems to be solved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.